User blog:Werebereus/Alucard's Powers (Amended)
After going through his page, I noticed that Alucard's page has a bunch of powers on it that I didn't recognize. I haven't watched H:U lately, but many of them I don't remember seeing. Also, many of the names and the organization of the page could simply use a bit of a touch up. Depending on my productivity, this might take a bit. This is a test page, to replace the old one once everything's been straightened out. Do not edit it if you are not me. But, by all means, comment, tell me where i missed stuff, help me out, ect. Powers The following are Alucard's Powers gained from both his being a Vampire and due to several years of research by the Hellsing Organization. Alucard is a formidable and deadly opponent who can cut down most enemies without releasing the seals that contain his true power. *'Regeneration': Alucard has the ability to perfectly and quickly recover from any injury. He has been torn to shreds by conventional weaponry and holy weaponry designed to kill his kind and has survived all of it. Holy weapons, while they do effect him more, are regenerated all the same if not as quickly.Hellsing: Ultimate I *'Dark Composition': Though he generally dons a corporeal, humanoid form, Alucard is made up of a highly variable otherworldly substance that is black in core and reddish on it's edges.Hellsing: Ultimate IV This can be especially seen whenever he takes heavy damage, the darkness being immune to conventional weaponry. Along with composing his being, it can serve as a weapon, Alucard able to form several limbs from it with which he attacks with. *'Intangibility': Alucard has the ability to wall through solid objects, such as walls.Hellsing: Ultimate III *'Immortality': It is unclear if Alucard is a true immortal, but he is at least biologically immortal, immune to withering and dying by way of age. Alucard has suffered all manor of injury to even the most extreme degrees, only to reform himself. This seems to indicate structural immortality as well, but the vampire himself asserts that there is no such thing as an immortal.Hellsing: Ultimate X This could mean his immortality is only biological and there is way to kill him. *'Hematophagy': As a vampire, Alucard has the ability to consume blood raw. He has long, conical fangs to assist in this job as well as serpentine like tongue. His feeding habits have been seen to vary: from the traditional neck-bitingHellsing: Ultimate IV to simply ripping people to peices and outright devouring them. Alucard doesn't seem to need blood to survive, however if starved of of it, he will enter an, inactive death-like state. *'Aestivation': Alucard will enter a dormant state if he goes too long without blood. It is unknown if he can be starved to death, as he goes decades without a drop of blood before a young Integra finds him. It is never made clear if this is unique to him or if all vampires can do this.Hellsing: Ultimate I *'Hemokinesis': Alucard has the ability to manipulate blood Hellsing: Ultimate X. This ability seems to be limited to blood ''outside of the body, as he is never seen influencing the blood of enemies while they are intact. **'Soul Absorption': By draining a person of their blood, Alucard gains dominance over their souls and very forms. He also takes on whatever knowledge they possess, as he was able to find out about Millennium by draining Tubalcain Alhambra of his blood. ***'Familiar Control': Alucard can summon forth anyone he's taking the soul of at will.Hellsing: Ultimate II. He has an entire army dwelling within him, but seems to favor using Baskerville, the Black Dog. Who ever he absorbs, their powers are at his disposal. While Seras gives her familiar, Pip Bernadotte, some free reign within her own soul, Alucard seems content to completely dominate everything living inside him. It is unclear if this is due to their individual wills or a lack of experience on Seras' part. *'Shapeshifting': Though form is of no particular importance to him, Alucard claims to be able to change into anything. He has changed into a girl, several batsHellsing: Ultimate I, an amorphous darknessHellsing: Ultimate I, has several "default" formsHellsing: Ultimate I,Hellsing: Ultimate X, and can assume the form of a hellhoundHellsing. It is unknown if he can take the shape of inanimate objects such as tables or chairs. *'Extrasensory': Alucard has senses that are not only sharper than a mortal's, affording him abilities such as perfect accuracy, but he has abilities that they completely lack. In particular he possesses a 'third-eye' which allows him to see things from far, far distances.Hellsing: Ultimate I Though he never uses it to do so, he can likely see through things that fool human eyes, as Seras does when facing Zorin Blitz.Hellsing: Ultimate VI This is not an inherent ability and must be used consciously, as Alucard was unable to see through Tubalcain's illusionary clones. Similarly, Seras was unable to see through Zorin's illusions until told outright that's what they were. *'Enhanced Strength': Alucard is monstrously strong. To start, his guns Jackal and Casull are far too unwieldy for a human to hold, let alone use, but he does both with ease. He can easily rip apart a man or a monster, going up barehanded against even some supernatural weapons and destroying them, such as Tubalcain's magic cards. *'Vampiric Speed': Alucard is too fast for the human eye to follow, but other vampires such as WalterHellsing: Ultimate X and Tubalcain AlhambraHellsing: Ultimate III can keep pace with him just fine. Alexander Anderson, a regenerator, can also do this, near-matching him step for step and blow for blow in a fight. *'Enhanced Endurance': Alucard takes most damage without flinching or making a sound, quietly allowing the enemy to attack before retaliating. He can even attack after being torn asunder by bullets. After Rip Van Winkle crashes his Blackbird, he exits the craft without a scratch and easily destroys everyone above, even as they use high caliber weaponry on him. He's been thrown through skyscrapers, bled excessively, and even Walter knows of no certain way to defeat him other than killing him again and again until he stays down. *'Enhanced Reflexes/Speed': Alucard is very fast, able to dodge and catch speeding bullets. *'Telepathy': Alucard is able to communicate telepathically with his fledgling, Seras. The telepathy doesn't seem to have a maximum range.Hellsing: Ultimate I He can also read the thoughts of others, if he wishes. *'Daywalking': Other vampires operate in the dark, because of a presumed weakness to light. Alucard however seems to have no problem with sunlight, only complaining that being up during the day is exhausting. *'Weather Control': The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit, as demonstrated by the fog created when he returned to London aboard the H.M.S Eagle. *'Hypnosis': Alucard has the ability to control minds, doing so on exclusively with Humans. The afflicted human will entire a euphoric, stupor-like state and their eyes will glow red. They will be pliant to all of Alucard's designs, doing and speaking as he wills. This hypnotic link is established through direct eye-contact and does not waver, even when Alucard's attention is elsewhere.Hellsing: Ultimate III *'Gravity Defiance': Alucard, during his fight with Tubalcain, is shown not only to be able to stand vertically on a wall, but run backwards up it. This would indicate some ability to defy gravity. *'Omnipresence': After consuming Schrödinger accidentally and being lost within himself for 30 years, Alucard emerges with the Werekin's powers. He is both everywhere and nowhere-- Omnipresent.Hellsing: Ultimate X *'Supernatural Detection': The ability to sense supernatural activity. In The Dawn, a prequel to Hellsing, Alucard knew the Captain was a werewolf the moment he saw him, and in the OVA, he could see the blessings on Father Anderson's bayonets as well as the holy barrier preventing their escape. References Category:Blog posts